


Ghost Alpha

by FandomLife54



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Feels, Stiles Feels, The Alpha Pack, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLife54/pseuds/FandomLife54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run in with the alpha pack leaves everyone in Beacon Hills believing Stiles is dead. When he comes back a year later, how does everyone react, what really happened after Derek got knocked out during the fight, what happened in the time he was gone, and why are his eyes glowing red? </p>
<p>"I can explain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Alpha

Stiles was cruising down empty streets when he felt the impact, rolling him and his jeep off the road. He shifted slowly but managed to unbuckle himself and slide his body out through the window of the flipped vehicle. He leaned against the wreckage patting his hands over his body, wincing when he touches the bleeding cut on his forehead but he knew he'd be alright. Foot steps approached him and Stiles shot his head up to see a woman, barefoot with claws and glowing red eyes, smiling sickly as he scrambles to his feet. Derek had told them at their last meeting about a pack of alphas invading their territory and Stiles was sure they just found him.

Stiles didn't bother with questions. Following his instincts, he booked it towards the forest and scrambled through his pocket for his phone. Judging on how far he has made it with the laughter of the woman echoing behind him, Stiles knew he was being toyed with in a twisted game of cat and mouse. He fumbled a bit but managed to call Scott, anxiety rising with every ring. He should have known Scott wouldn't answer, too preoccupied with his beautiful, hunter girlfriend to freaking answer his phone. A beep sent him to voicemail. 

"Hey, dude." Stiles huffed. "Sorry to interrupt you from sucking face with Allison but a fucking alpha just rammed my car and is kinda chasing me through the forest. I could really use some werewolf backup here. Come find me when you can, you know. No rush. Thanks, bro." 

Stiles wheezed, struggling to catch his breath as he dove behind a tree and scrolled his contacts for the next best option. He tried to even out his breathing, straining just to stop shaking, as his eyes attempted to decipher where he was. The ringing stopped and a voice came.

"What?" The gruff sound immediately comforted Stiles.  
"Derek.." He chokes out, still panting for air.  
"Stiles? What's wrong, did something happen?"  
"Alphas. Rammed my jeep. I started running. I don't know where I am besides I crashed on my way home, I wasn't paying attention. I only saw one lady chasing me but I know there are more alphas around. Help. Please." Stiles whispered, pretending werewolf ears wouldn't hear him in the hushed forest.  
"I'm on my way already, don't panic. Just stay on the phone. Keep talking to me."  
Stiles exhaled a chuckle with a small smile on his face. "Never thought someone would tell me to keep talking."  
Stiles was mumbling nonsense in his daze when Derek broke in. "I caught your scent, I'll be there soon. Stiles, I smell your blood. Are you seriously injured anywhere?"  
"No,no just a scratch. I'm ok."  
"I don't smell anyone other than you. You said it was the werewolves that rammed your jeep, are you sure?" Derek asks.  
"Positive. Red eyes, sharp teeth, long nails, excessive hair, the whole shebang." Stiles insisted.  
"Alright, I believe you."

The crunching of leaves startled Stiles and as he jumped up to start running a hand grasped his wrist gently. "Stiles! It's ok, it's me." Derek said. Stiles nearly dropped at the sight of his alpha. Derek noticed and held the teen up firmly. The man examined Stiles, checking and then double checking for any injuries before he focused on the dried cut just above the eyebrow. 

Derek opened his mouth to say something when his head perked up and he pushed Stiles behind him in a protective manner. Three alphas dropped from the tree's and with a roar, the battle began. Derek held his ground, Stiles staring in awe as fangs and claws flew. Suddenly, a fourth alpha jumped Derek from behind, sending the battle in a downward spiral from there. The alphas were pushing him back, throwing him farther and farther to the edge of the forest and to the cliffs. Stiles peered down at the rushing river below then glanced up just in time to see Derek take a hard blow to the face. The wolf toppled down, Stiles calling out to him. The woman grabbed Stiles from behind as the rest of the alphas encircled Derek, beating and kicking him roughly as they laughed. 

"Hey! Hey, stop that. Get away from him! He's down, damn it, you won now leave him alone!" Stiles cried, breaking free of the woman's grasp and throwing himself over Derek to shield him as they stomped on him in his place. The alphas, growing bored with the teens refusal to give in, violently ripped Stiles away from his alpha and started dragging the boy off to the cliff's edge.  
Derek, barely cautious and covered in his own blood, trembled as he reached out to Stiles and a quick blow to the back of the head sent him into darkness. 

"That's enough." a mellow voice ordered. Every alpha stopped, mere steps from the cliffs end, and turned to their leader. The man, lean in frame and wearing pitch black glasses, spoke from his place beside the unconscious werewolf. "Hello, Stiles. My name is Deucalion, alpha of alphas. I've come to recruit your skills." He smiles smugly.  
"No." Stiles deadpans, thankful for the steadiness of his voice in his fear.  
"Oh, come now, Stiles, don't be so rash. If you join my pack, we can all leave Beacon Hills and everyone lives. End of story. On the other hand, if you refuse," Deucalion lifted his foot to Derek's head. "I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to start with this one right here."

.........

Derek's eyes cracked open, Scott staring into them as he shook the alpha awake. Derek shot up, taking in his surroundings, finding himself in his bedroom at his loft instead of on the forest floor. "Stiles.." he breathed, looking to Scott for answers with pleading eyes. The bleakness in Scott's eyes was highlighted by the heavy bags hanging under them.  
"When me and the pack found you in the forest, you were nearly dead. We took you to Deaton's and he patched you up. It's been five days, Derek." Scott whispers.  
"What about Stiles? Is he alright?" Derek growled, impatient and anxious.

"We looked everywhere. We couldn't find him. Search teams checked the river below the cliff you were near and they found Stiles' bloody hoodie but there was nothing else. There were no scents to follow, no trails to track. If it weren't for the voicemail Stiles left me we would have never known this was the alpha's fault. He's gone, Derek." Scott sobbed.

Derek felt something deep inside him cave in, a hollowness taking it's place. His mind was numb and there was a scream building in his throat but he couldn't bring himself to move. He let his face fall into the pillow, hiding it from Scott, and let the tears flow. He doesn't question why he felt so broken. He just quietly curses anything and everything.

...........

A year passed. The pack was stronger than ever with the months of intense training after the loss of their friend. They gathered for their meeting, discussing the lack of supernatural threats in the last few months. Their heads snapped to attention when the alarm rings throughout the loft but they can't smell whatever threat is coming. The metal door slid open and a person masked by their hoodie walked in. 

"I just realized how funny you guys look when you're trying to look intimidating." the man laughed, gesturing to everyone's battle stances. He reached up and peeled back his hood, revealing pale skin and scattered moles. "Hey there, guys.. It's been awhile." Stiles stood there a moment, awkwardly taking the pack's dumbfounded stares. He started shuffling his feet nervously and looked down to stare at the floor. He was about to say something but the air was knocked out of his lungs in a series of bone crushing hugs. The silence broke into crying and shouts of amazement and questions. Everyone was smiling and the stares aren't uncomfortable anymore. Stiles felt his face brighten and he couldn't wipe the smiles off his face. Stiles briefly explained what happened. The alphas took him with the threat of hurting everyone. He was tortured for God knows how long but he didn't really want to talk about that right now. To cut it short, he saw an opening and made his escape then made his way home. The pack accepted the explanation, willing to wait for more details when Stiles is ready. Everyone was just happy to have him back. 

The pack, whole again, talked till late in the night. Each member was sure to give Stiles one more life-gripping hug before they made their way home, making him promise that he wouldn't disappear and would still be here in the morning. He pinky-swore every time. In the end, Stiles was alone with Derek, the alpha only staring at Stiles from his chair.  
"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Stiles questioned patting his cheeks in an attempt to cover his blush.  
Derek hesitated, "Why can't I smell you?"  
Stiles twitched a little before he took in a breath. "The alphas had these little vial things they would wear that could mask their scent completely. They aren't permanent and they wear off after awhile so new ones have to be made. While I was with them, they taught me how to make them so that I made and renewed their vial for them. I guess after being around the chemicals for so long the effects haven't worn off yet. Sorry." Stiles said in a hushed tone. 

Stiles flinched when Derek stood and feared a hateful lecture or a rejection to coming back out of the blue as the man slowly approached the teen. He was instead surprised with a tight embrace with Derek resting his head on his shoulder.  
"I wish I could smell you." Derek admitted.  
Stiles scoffed but tightened his hold on Derek when he felt the alpha tense.  
"It's probably for the best. I probably smell horrible right now. I haven't exactly had a proper shower for longer than I'm willing to say."  
Derek held on to Stiles a moment longer then pulled back stating, "I'll drive you home."

Stiles was more than a little nervous to see his dad. He was downright terrified and he wasn't even getting in trouble.. he thinks. The Sheriff was working the late shift so Stiles spent the hour wait reminiscing, strolling through his house and his room, everything exactly as he left it. When the Sheriff does walk in, Stiles wasn't sure what to do and just froze where he stood with his heart pounding through his chest. The Sheriff's eyes immediately connected with Stiles'. He was stunned. Their throats bobbed, eyes reddening as the tears began to overflow, before Mr. Stilinski rushed forward and held his boy to him, crying freely and laughing a year of heartache away. Neither of them could stop grinning ear to ear, occasionally wiping their eyes to see the other clearly for a moment before tears blurred their vision again. The whole experience was exhausting but utterly perfect. Stiles slept in his dad's room like he use to after his mom died and when they woke up the next morning, eyes puffy and sore, Stiles interrogated his father about his diet in the last twelve months while they shared breakfast. The Sheriff didn't even mind, smiling and giggling like a child until he had to head off to work. Stiles promised to be home by the time his dad got back. 

It was a Saturday morning so Stiles met up with the pack, all of them having new strength to show off. They discussed getting Stiles back into school. He was smart enough to catch up on credits missed and everyone was willing to help. They wanted to graduate together. Scott jokes that the lack of threats will help but he doesn't want to jinx it. The loft door opens and Derek comes in having just returned from a talk with their neighboring pack. The rumor is an apparent "Ghost Alpha" has been roaming the outskirts of Beacon Hills, driving away threats, and setting up a ring of territory just around the Derek's.  
"'Ghost Alpha'. Is it albino or ooze ectoplasm or something?" Stiles smirks.  
Derek doesn't know. It's the first he's heard of it yet it seems to have been going on for a few months now.  
"Well it hasn't threatened us and it seems to be doing wonders on managing monsters. Maybe it's a good guy." Scott points out. 

Derek says he will monitor and handle the situation until it becomes a problem. For now, all focus is on Stiles and adjusting him back to his old life. And they do. They enroll Stiles back by Monday and the first week goes by fast with the expected hailstorm caused by Stiles' resurrection. The pack established a cover story but they noticed how Stiles seemed fidgety when he saw his face printed in in the newspapers. Scott would hint at the actions, asking what was wrong, but Stiles would brush off as anxiety of feeling exposed. 

Another two weeks pass before it happened. Derek called an emergency pack meeting and informs everyone that a group of rouge alphas are heading their way, angry and out for blood.  
"Is it the same pack as before?" Scott hissed through clenched teeth, hands balling into fists.  
"No. Their goal is unknown but it spells trouble. Be on high alert and ready for anything. Cellphones on at all times. Everyone is to stay in groups of three or more and sleep overs are mandatory." Each person, including Derek, stole a glance at Stiles and there were no arguments.

The next day after school, Stiles, Scott, and Isaac were walking to Stiles' house when all of them jerk to a stop at the scent in the air. Scott and Isaac moved to either side of Stiles when three alphas dropped down in an ambush. A tall blonde woman stalked forward with a bitter look on her face. "Hand the boy over and we'll be on our way." she demanded, glaring daggers at Stiles. The werewolves didn't even bother with a reply before the brawl started, moving into the woods and away from any witnesses. Scott and Isaac were kicking ass as Stiles stood a safe distance from the fight, calling the rest of the pack on his phone. The whole situation is a painful deja vu to Stiles and he wasn't gonna risk calling Derek this time no matter how illogical it sounded. A fourth alpha came and tried grabbing Stiles but Scott jumped in, growling and slamming the alpha's head to the ground. The blonde let out an irritated roar.

"Do you even know what he did?" she screams, pointing directly at Stiles, who stiffened at the outburst. The blonde breathed out an insane chuckle. "What's wrong, Ghost Alpha? Afraid your friends will find out what you've done?" Scott and Isaac were caught off guard by the question and took major hits from the alphas, quickly getting overpowered with their injuries. Stiles knows Erica and Boyd won't get there soon enough and he really hates himself right then.

Stiles leaped at the blonde, tackling her, then throwing her off to the side as he intercepted and countered the next alpha's attack. He was fighting the four alphas with immense power that only seemed to be growing with his anger. With the other three alphas retreating, Stiles took on blondie once again. She gripped him by the throat, bashing him into tree to tree, then pinning him on the ground as she bared her fangs, roaring in dominance. Something in Stiles snapped. He kneed her abdomen, ripping his hands free of her grip, then snatched a majority of her hair in his fist. He stood up and dragged her by her hair for her a few feet before tossing her in front of him. He kicked her roughly and when she tried to leap up, he either punched her back down or caught her hair again, throwing her to the floor. Stiles grabbed the back of her neck, hurled her into the nearest tree, and roared, eyes alpha red and fangs out. 

She smirked as she glanced over Stiles' shoulder to look at the boys Stiles forgot were there. He looked back to them in horror at the realization, blondie taking the opportunity to punch Stiles in the gut and make her escape. Stiles just let her leave, overwhelmed by the look on his friend's faces. Was it concern? Anger? Fear of him? Confusion and guilt filled the air.  
"I can explain."

...........

Stiles sat with his elbows resting on his knees as everyone gathered into Derek's loft. He switched from staring at his hands to straight ahead but never dared to look at the pack. Derek slammed his loft door open, marching straight up to Stiles and lifting him by the collar of his plaid shirt so they were face to face. He searched Stiles' eyes and seemed to glimpse something dark and broken deep beneath. Scott willed Derek to put him down and Stiles sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. It was time for the whole truth.

"So.." He began. "When Derek got knocked out and I agreed to join them, Deucalion bit me right there on the spot and hauled me off somewhere I don't even know. They threw me in an underground basement and did things to me if I wasn't obedient. They taught me fighting skills and to kill when I was ordered to. They only had me practice on animals, thank God, because I was still a beta and they wanted me to be ready for my first kill when I would kill an alpha. That wasn't the worst thing, though. Full moons were nightmares. For the first couple full moons they chained me up but they would mess with me. They would taunt me, taser me with cattle prods, challenge me to fight them, rattle me up then laugh, claw at my skin and see how long it took to heal, sometimes they would draw pictures with their claws on my back, sometimes they would tell me you were all dead... They said they waited for you guys to find Derek then killed you one by one... Then they said they "paid the Sheriff a visit" and that it was fun teasing him about me until they just decided to rip his throat out." Stiles choked a sob, head down and hands above his head. "But after the first few full moons they got bored and decided to just lock the door to let me rampage throughout the night. The room was underground, walls were concrete, and the only door locked from the other side and was embedded with mountain ash. The alphas used gloves when they open and closed it. I wasn't getting out." 

Stiles peeked up to see the anguish on his packs face. He didn't want them to know his pain but he needed to clear things up before he lost their trust. "I didn't exactly lie to you guys. I just left out a few key details. I never knew what day it was and some of the things they did to me made it hard to keep track. Around seven months in, I finally figured something out. I learned every inch and corner of that prison, I listened for hints of what the building above me was like, and I sorted every box they stored in the basement for potential traps and weapons. They left me alone on the night of the full moon but they always came back first thing in the morning. Once they left, I gathered everything I could use for my plan and stuffed some of the scent masking vials I told you about, Derek, in my pocket. I scattered the room with traps and made weapons from discarded instruments of torture they used on me. The bastards... Anyways, once everything was set, I curled up in a ball in the center of the room, clawed my fingers to nail me in place, and rode through the whole full moon like that. The next morning is when the fun began when everything seemed to fall right into plan. The alphas walked in far enough, I activated my traps. Now, before you say anything, these traps couldn't even kill a human let alone an alpha. They just served as distractions. It worked, too. I managed to book it to the door before it closed and I locked it behind me. I tried to figure a way out of the building without having to fight anyone but them Deucalion came out of nowhere and tackled me. I fought and I fought. I got really angry, I didn't even know I could get so mad, I couldn't stop myself. The next thing I knew Deucalion was.... I ended up getting his power and from then on I was an alpha. I wasn't even thinking about that though. I didn't even bother with the alphas locked in the basement. I just ran. And oh, man, did running feel amazing. I felt so free to be in the sunlight with so much room around me. I could actually feel the wind and the air wasn't thick and dusty. I almost ran all the way home. When I reached the outskirts of Beacon Hills, I don't know. This wave of fear and anxiety overcame me I felt like I would have had a full on panic attack if I were still human. But I wasn't anymore. I'm not. I couldn't face everyone yet so I decided to master whatever I hadn't with the alphas. I can control my heart rate fairly well and I got the hang of full moons. I'm still pretty clumsy but I can at least catch myself now. For awhile I got use to not talking at all.." He trailed off. 

Half the pack was on the verge of tears and the other half were full on crying and comforting one another silently as they listened. 

"Any new threats coming your way I used as practice to fight but after awhile they practically stopped and I lost my last reason to avoid coming home. By then about a year had passed so I got up what little courage I had left and headed to the loft. I remembered pack meetings on the way and wondered if one would be going on when I got there. I guess I got lucky there was one." He smiled at the ground.

Stiles finally brought himself to look his pack in the eyes one by one. He fumbled a bit, hesitating, but he reached into the collar of his shirt and lifted a necklace with a vial at the end over his head. And just like that Stiles' familiar scent hit everyone in the room, slightly off with the smell of wolf. 

Derek's eyes were burning as he held back his tears. The smell threw him back to the day he lost Stiles. He could smell the fear, panic, and angst burst from Stiles when he lost to the alphas. When they dragged Stiles to the cliff, Derek could see Stiles' pleading eyes gouging into his. Derek snapped out of his daze when Stiles put the necklace back on, masking him completely, and the scent remaining slowly fading away. It made Derek's heart ache even more. 

"'Ghost Alpha' came from the lack of scent when I took down a new threat. I could attack and disappear without supernaturally enhanced noses to detect or track me."  
The silence was long when Isaac finally dared to ask "What do the new alphas want?"  
Stiles' face twisted. "Deucalion was her mate. I'm guessing the rest of her pack had some connection to the alphas I left locked in the basement. They probably didn't find them in time."  
Boyd, calm as always, asked "How did they find you after all this time?"  
"I had met them once. They knew my face and my face was on every newspaper for like a week. I was afraid they would somehow see the paper and it would lead them to him. It's part of the reason I didn't come back. If any of the alphas survived or a new threat came for me, I didn't want to put you guys through any more turmoil. I'm sorry this has happened." 

The pack took a moment to let everything sink in then Scott went over and bear hugs his best friend who is almost crying. "I'm so sorry Stiles. I should have answered my phone when you had called that day. This wouldn't of happened. You wouldn't have gone through this. I'm so sorry. I've regretted it to this day. Please, forgive me." Scott begged, eyes watery.  
Stiles smiled, laughing a bit. "Man, you have no idea how much I missed those puppy dog eyes of yours. And you're still oblivious as ever, dude. I never blamed you, I never will. This wasn't your fault. It's no ones fault but the Deucalion and his pack's. Understand?" he smirks. Scott nodded, shining his signature crooked smiles. The rest of the pack jumped in on the bear hug, successfully crushing Stiles in the most comforting way possible and Stiles loved it. They all turned to Derek who is standing on the sidelines staring down at Stiles in thought. 

"We're going to fight this new alpha pack together." he stated.  
"What?! No! No way, I'm not letting you guys get hurt for my sake." Stiles stuttered as he tried to wiggle free from the packs hug but it was useless. They all just looked at him with goofy grins.  
"You're pack, Stiles. We're never letting you go again, promise." Erica grins, pack nodding from behind. 

......... 

The pack tracked the scent of the alphas to a warehouse on the border of Beacon Hills. Stiles made vials for everyone and that night, after planning out their attack, they set their plan into motion. With masked scents, they were able to infiltrate and sneak an attack on the alphas. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica took the three minor alphas while Derek and Stiles took on blondie. The surprisingly epic duo Stiles and Derek made shocked everyone. Stiles maneuvered, reading Derek and predicting his movements then acting accordingly. The fight ended with a few minor injuries and Stiles breathed, knowing it was over. Derek ordered the pack to head home, dealing the the bodies himself. 

Derek returned to his loft two hours later with Stiles waiting for him on the couch. Derek wouldn't admit the warm feeling he got at the sight. He secretly loved Stiles being there, it felt right to come home to him. They slip into small talk before Stiles takes in a breath and apologized. "I always denied the bite to join your pack as a werewolf and I agreed to it for Deucalion. I'm sorry." Derek stared at him dumbfounded. A small smiles creeped up on Stiles' face and begins his final confession of the mess. 

"When Deucalion threatened to kill you on the spot, I didn't even hesitate to accept the deal. I just knew my answer and knew it would never change. When I was bitten, I wished it had been you to bite me instead. I wanted some connection back to you and the pack and home. Everything I cared about was taken from me all at once. When full moons came around, I thought back to what you taught Scott and the others about anchors. The first full moon, I tried Beacon Hills as my anchor and that went down the drain pretty fast. The next few I tried several things: my mom and dad, the pack, our life here, lacrosse, curly fries, and Batman. They held me down but I knew for the full moon before my escape, I really needed to bare down. So I thought of you.

I thought of you talking me through it like you did the rest of the pack. I thought of your glares, you snapping at me, you threatening to rip my throat out with your teeth, you slamming me into things, your crazy eyebrow dance that you do, you being a nonchalant badass all the time. I thought about holding you up in the pool for over two hours, speeding you off to Deaton's when your bleeding to death in my jeep, watching over you while you recovered, wanting to protect you in any way I could, watching the alphas continue to beat you after you were down, jumping over you just to make them stop aiming for you, getting dragged off towards the cliff. The only thing I could honestly think about when they were heading to the edge was 'Are they gonna let Derek live or will he escape in time? Can he even move? He's gonna be alright, right?'"

Stiles looked up at Derek's expression and smiled at the unreadable expression (he doesn't show many expressions so new ones are a rarity). But then Derek cracks and starts yelling.  
"Are you kidding me? Stiles, this was all my fault. I couldn't protect you and you had to go through a living hell because I wasn't strong enough. But you- you say you thought of me, the person who failed you, as your biggest anchor? I don't deserve that title, Stiles. I'm weak. I'm so terrified of the stunts you pull. I was ready to lecture you for ours when I felt you shielding me from the alphas. My heart stopped when they ripped you off of me and started heading towards the cliff. They were laughing, Stiles. They were laughing as they were about to kill you. I was gonna lose my everything right in front of me and all I could do was watch. That damn look in your eyes is burned into my memories. It haunted me every night for months." Derek scrunched his face in pain, replaying the scene behind his eyelids over and over. "I couldn't find you. No one could. I thought they really threw you off the cliff. They threw you and they were laughing. They did it for fun. They killed you. Perfect, annoying overbearingly loving, thoughtful you. You, who didn't put up with my bullshit, who wasn't afraid to challenge me at every chance you got, who made me smiles, whose sarcasm drives people up the walls, who panics and sprawls all over the place, whose scent was always comforting, who I loved but I couldn't save.." Derek choked, eyes still closed as he shut himself off into the darkness of his mind. 

He was on the brink of hysteria and Stiles wasn't going to let him fall. Stiles latched onto Derek and buried Derek into his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around his alpha and Derek nuzzled into the nook of Stiles' neck, breathing in deeply. Stiles rubbed circles on Derek's back and ran his fingers though his soft, black hair. He gently hushed and soothed Derek in a slow rock, repeating phrases like, "I'm right here." and "You can't get rid of me that easy." over and over. 

Derek is locked around Stiles for dear life and the teen just continues to comfort him, kissing the top of Derek's head, then his temple and cheek, and finally leaning on his shoulder, pecking kisses to calm him down. Derek does calm down after awhile. 

"Didn't think you would confess." Stiles giggled. Derek tensed immediately, Stiles hearing how his heart rate skyrocketed at the words. Stiles picked up Derek's head to gaze straight into his eyes. He huffs a laugh and kisses his alpha's forehead. 

"Missed you too, Sourwolf. I love you so much." Stiles' grin widened when he caught Derek's heart skip. Derek smiled the brightest Stiles has ever seen and he can't help but gape at the sight. Derek gave him a glare so lax it was practically playful. They laid down on the couch, emotionally exhausted but content because everything was alright now. They were alright now. Thing's were going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I hoped you guys liked it. I know there wasn't any Allison or Lydia and honestly that was an accident I didn't notice until the end. I love their characters trust me but I just couldn't think of how to fit them into the story. If you found any mistakes I apologize. I really wanted to write this story and I stood up late finishing it. Hopefully you thought it was worth it. Maybe you tapped out right from the start. It's alright either way. Anyways if you liked it yay! If you didn't I'm sorry. I just love writing Sterek. Good or not. It's what I do.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
